


Danganronpa Card Suit AU Oneshots

by MinteaOwO



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (hopefully), Card Suit AU, Comedy, Cuddling, Fluff, Multi, Sad, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinteaOwO/pseuds/MinteaOwO
Summary: A collection of oneshots for a Danganronpa Card Suit AU I came up with over on tumblr. Relationships, tags, and rating will be added to and changed as time goes on. Please feel free to suggest any ideas that you may have for this, and I'll see what I can do!





	1. The Clubs (try to) host a meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so if your not familiar with this AU, basically all of the ndrv3 kids are apart of one of the four kingdoms, the Hearts, the Clubs, the Diamonds, and the Spades. You can check out the full list of characters and their roles here: http://minteaowo.tumblr.com/post/157086975089/card-suits-au-characters-list

_What was taking them so long?_ Saihara thought as he anxiously stared at the ornate grandfather clock tucked away in a corner, the incessant ticking only being amplified by the tall ceiling of the meeting room. This was the first time since Saihara had been coronated that the Clubs had hosted a meeting between the four kings, and to say that Saihara was a little stressed would have been a _huge_ understatement. Without the chair he was sitting in, the king would be but a forest green puddle on the floor.

He glanced over at the clock once more and bit the inside of his cheek. They were supposed to have started over 15 minutes ago, and yet here he was, still sitting in the meeting hall all by himself. Oh why couldn't he have had Akamatsu here with him? Or even Momota? Anyone would have been preferred over the stoic and silent guards standing outside the doors.

The king of Clubs blew out a shaky breath and poured himself some tea from the pot on the table. He knew that it was all going to work out in the end. They were probably just running a little late and-

A loud crash caused his hand to involuntarily shake and sent the boiling hot tea onto the white tablecloth, almost getting it on himself. A maid rushed seemingly out from nowhere and swept away the soiled cloth, a new one being laid out in a matter of seconds. She smiled and curtsied to Saihara, and then to someone behind him.

“Did we keep you waiting, your Majesty?” A voice Saihara didn't recognize asked from behind his seat. Heart thumping wildly in his chest, he turned and was met with a very interesting red and gold clad duo. A rather short, red and gold clad duo.

Saihara’s gaze met with the shorter of the two, his violet eyes twinkling mischievously.

The king of Hearts, Ouma Kokichi.

 _T_ _his_ was the King of Hearts? This tiny and incredibly fragile looking boy, was the king of one of the most powerful kingdoms in the land?

Saihara, to his betterment, hadn't allowed his surprise to show. Or at least he hoped he hadn't, as it was impossible to gauge from the expressions of King Ouma and whoever that robot was with him.

On second thought, why _did_ he have that robot with him anyways? Traditionally these meetings were solely attended by the kings, hence the reason why Saihara hadn't asked Akamatsu or Momota to join him. Perhaps the books he had been taught from were outdated? Maybe this was the norm nowadays? Saihara came to the conclusion that he would wait until one of other kings brought it up just in case.

Saihara rose from his seat at the head of the table and closed the distance between himself and the much smaller ruler. With a polite, yet nervous, smile Saihara stuck out his hand, “Not at all, your Majesty.”

For a moment the King of Hearts simply stood there, looking at Saihara’s hand with an almost disapproving look on his face. Saihara could feel sweat beading at his brow, the thick cape wrapped around him suddenly gaining an extra 50lbs. He glanced over at the robot, thinking that it might be able to give him a hand here, but instead it just looked back at him in confusion.

Was this not the way the kings greeted one another? This is what he had been taught to do-

A loud peal of laughter pulled Saihara back out of his head. He found Ouma smiling up at him, eyes practically glimmering as he took Saihara’s hand into his own.

“Heh, you thought you offended me didn't you?” Ouma asked with a childish tilt of his head. Saihara felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment at being so easily read.

“N-no, of course not. I was merely confused as to why you were just standing there, a-and not shaking my hand.” Saihara sputtered out quickly. Ouma pulled his hand way and stuffed them both into his pockets with a childish giggle. Saihara just let his hand fall limply by his side, cheeks becoming redder and redder.

“Awfully defensive huh?” Ouma smirked, making his way past Saihara and over to his designated seat. The small king didn't sit down right away, instead choosing to trace the embroidery on the tablecloth with his finger. Saihara swallowed nervously, preparing to defend himself against defending himself when a very mechanical sound drew his attention back to the robot.

“Please forgive my King, your Majesty.” The robot said as it bowed respectfully. Behind him, Saihara heard Ouma snort at having to be apologized for, but allowed the robot to continue, “Allow me to introduce myself; I am the Jack of Hearts, Kiibo.”

 _Wait, this was the Jack of Hearts? It- he was a robot?_ Saihara blinked in surprise. The robot- no, Kiibo, must have seen the confusion in his eyes and withdrew a little bit.

“Oh sorry, you were probably not expecting me to be a robot, huh?” Kiibo asked, sheepishly pressing his fingers together.

Honestly, Saihara had not. Something about a robot being named the Jack of any kingdom surely would have made the news, and yet this was the first he was hearing of it.

Still, he didn't want to make Kiibo feel any more uncomfortable than he already seemed so Saihara smiled kindly at the robot.

“It’s true that I wasn't expecting that, but there’s no need for you to apologize.” He said. Kiibo smiled and nodded, then made his way over to where Ouma was still standing, quietly observing their exchange. Kiibo pulled out the chair and the King of Hearts took a seat, still staring at Saihara.

Saihara returned to his seat as well, trying his best not to squirm under Ouma’s hawk-like gaze. The silence hung in the high-ceilinged hall, and while from his fidgeting it was quite clear Ouma wished to speak, something kept him from doing so. Saihara sighed.

“So, do the other kings typically bring their Jacks with them?” He asked trying anything to break the silence.

Ouma smiled, “No, not really.”

“Not really?” Saihara asked raising an eyebrow.

Instead of responding right away, Ouma hummed and gestured to the tea set on the table, Kiibo responding to this silent request by pouring the king a cup of tea. Saihara waited patiently but rapidly tapped his leg underneath of the table.

Ouma turned back to him, plopping a handful of sugar cubes into the cup. Just looking at him drink that much sugar made Saihara’s own mouth hurt.

“I’ll usually leave the meeting room, but his Majesty prefers that I stay near by him.” Kiibo answered in place of Ouma. The red king hummed in approval, though Saihara had no idea whether it was because of what Kiibo said, or he was just enjoying the tea that much.

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence once more, although Saihara seemed to be the only one of the three being affected by the tense atmosphere. Kiibo seemed oblivious to it, silently looking between Ouma and Saihara.

And if anything Ouma looked to be thriving on it.

 _“Tick tock, tick tock_ ” went the clock as the minutes passed on. Saihara was just about ready to call off the whole meeting when Ouma set his teacup down with an audible clink. Their eyes met briefly before Saihara lowered his gaze to his own untouched cup of tea. He picked it up and took a sip, grimacing as it had grown rather cold.

“You know, I've been thinking,” Ouma began causing Saihara to jerk his head up, “maybe I should let you in on a little secret about these meetings.” Ouma leaned onto the table, practically whispering the last part.

Saihara glanced over at Kiibo trying to gauge whether or not he should be concerned, but the robot just smiled kindly when he saw Saihara looking at him.

“Don't worry, it's really nothing _that_ bad.” Ouma said, and unfortunately Saihara couldn't help but to worry. Ouma smiled and clasped his hands together. “So, I'm sure you know that our kingdoms are pretty close right? Well now that your king, we need to rework our alliances and trade agreements.”

Saihara raised an eyebrow, because of course he knew that. Honestly, what kind of fool would he be to host this meeting if that were the case?

“Right, but what does this have to-” Saihara began only to be cut off by Ouma waving his hand about.

“Let me finish, my _dear_ Saihara!” Ouma smirked dragging out the syllable on "dear". Saihara sucked on the inside of his cheek to keep himself from commenting on it.

Without waiting to see if Saihara was going to respond, Ouma jumped right back into what he had been saying.

“Ok so we need to discuss new trade stuff, blah blah blah, and well,” Ouma smiled, “the others are going to try and trick you into trading exclusively with them.” He leaned back in his seat and drained his teacup.

 _Wait, that was it?_ Saihara thought. Again that was pretty obvious since the main exports of the Clubs were steel and iron, something that all of the kingdoms desperately needed. And yet Ouma treated this information like it was something that someone raised for the sole purpose of taking over the kingdom, and dealing with sort of thing, wouldn't know.

Ouma’s smile faded however as he must have seen the confused look on Saihara’s face.

“What’s the matter Saihara? Too much for you to take in?” He asked.

“Actually, no it really wasn't.” Saihara responded, running a hand through his hair. When he looked back up, Ouma was practically pouting.

“Well what if I told you that it was all a lie? What would you say to that?”

Ouma honestly looked to be on the verge of tears at this point, and all that Saihara could do was just glance at Kiibo again. He silently begged the robot to help him out, praying that he understood.

Of course he didn't, but Saihara couldn't really find it in him blame to blame Kiibo. The king of Clubs has been told on multiple occasions that he was not the best non-verbal communicator, so him just shifting his eyes between Kiibo and Ouma probably hadn't really conveyed what he wanted the robot to do.

However it seemed blessings really did come in all sizes as the door was once more thrown wide open. Or more precisely, kicked wide open.

While Saihara didn't exactly see it happen, the sound coupled with a genuine look of terror on Ouma’s face was enough to raise an alarm in his brain. Quickly he turned around only to find a very interesting scene unfolding before him.

The first thing Saihara took note of was the bewildered looks on the guards’ faces staring through the open. And yet they did not move from where they stood. Had this always happened? Or did they just not really care?

His eyes were then drawn to a bright, yellow-clad woman carrying a dark blue-clad man over her shoulder like a sack of flour. There was an odd sense of calm that radiated from the blue man, which was the complete opposite of the fiery and loud aura radiating from the woman. She seemed to be staring Saihara dead in the eye, but in reality her death glare was directed at Ouma just behind him. And well if looks really could kill, the King of Hearts would have probably died 10 times over by now.

There was a tense moment of silence where Saihara felt like he needed to say something, but ultimately decided to keep quiet. The vibe this woman was giving off clearly said, “Talk and you’re dead.” She - whoever she was - had a mission, and Saihara really did _not_ want to be another obstacle in her way.

The woman moved forward with the man still limply slung over her shoulder. She stopped just before Saihara and pointed her finger accusingly in Ouma’s direction.

“It was you, wasn't it!? You did this to Tenko!” She shouted, gesturing to her bright purple and pink dyed hair, something that Saihara had really wanted to comment on, but thankfully thought better of it. He looked over to where Ouma sat, the look of fear having been replaced with a cocky grin. Still if you looked closely, you would surely see him internally panicking.

“Hey, you did something different to your hair! Whoever did it for you must have good taste.” Ouma said, snickering. Saihara looked back up to the woman, who seemed to be positively fuming.

“Tenko knows it was you, only a _menace_ like yourself would be capable of something so _horrible_!”

Oh, so this woman was Chabashira Tenko, “King” of the Diamonds. Saihara had known the king was a woman so thankfully he wouldn't accidentally draw her wrath onto him by making a stupid remark.

He looked back over to Ouma, his confidence slowly beginning to drop away. “W-well I personally think it's an improvement ya know?"

Saihara shook his head as he continued to watch Ouma dig his own grave.

"B-besides, who could have possibly told you it was me? Even if it was me, which it totally wasn't by the way, I would have made my accomplice swear to take it to their grave!”

“I told her.” Everyone, including Kiibo who had been trying his best to fade into the background, turned to look at the source of the answer. The blue-suited man let his hand drop back down. “I was the one who told her it was you.”

Saihara had to admit that this whole thing was almost comical, in an insane kind of way. This man’s overall sense of peace and tranquility was so juxtaposed by the chaos being exuded from both Chabashira and Ouma.

Also, the way that he was being carried had him facing away from everyone else, which only added to the absurdity of the situation.

Ouma clapped a hand over his heart as though he was physically hurt. “Y-you sold me out!? Amami we signed a pact and everything!”

The man, Amami, shrugged, “Kichi I love you man, but like, I also really love my spine the way that it is. So yeah, I sold you out.”

Ouma sniffed, tears in his eyes. “I can't believe you! And after all we’ve been through!? I thought you loved me!”

Amami was about to say something else when Chabashira cut him off, shouting, “Enough!” and dropped him from her shoulder. The blue-clad man had this look on his face that read, “Welp, here we go again”, but Saihara still sucked in a breath at the sharp hiss he made when colliding with the floor. Chabashira didn't even seem to notice, eyes locked onto Ouma, who was presently trying to escape from his seat with his life. “Tenko’s going to make you pay for this, you little menace!” She rushed forward and Ouma shrieked, disappearing underneath of the table like a small child would. Both Saihara and Kiibo backed away from the table as Chabashira began tossing chairs out of the way, in hot pursuit of the tiny king.

Another hiss drew Saihara’s attention back to Amami, who was now sitting up and rubbing at his shoulder. Not really wanting to get involved with the insane game of cat and mouse going on at the table, Saihara walked over to Amami’s side. He held out a hand for the other man to grab and pulled him to his feet. Saihara blinked and looked up so their eyes met.

“A-Are you ok?” Saihara asked and Amami smiled, expression perhaps a little too calm for someone who was almost dropped on their head.

“Haha, yeah I'm fine,” he hummed and looked over to where Kiibo was trying pull Chabashira away without having his, or Ouma’s, head ripped off, “I honestly thought she was going to toss me across the room or something.”

Saihara blinked. “Really? Are meetings always like this?” He asked.

Amami stuffed his hands in his pockets, swaying back and forth a bit while he thought of an answer that would hopefully not make Saihara want to abdicate the throne.

“Eh, it depends…” Amami said trailing off. “Oh sorry, I just realized I never properly introduced myself,” he stuck out his hand and continued, “I'm Amami Rantarou, the King of Spades.”

Saihara took his hand, surprised by how firm and strong his grip was despite Amami’s thin frame.

So these were the Kings of the surrounding kingdoms? These teenagers were the ones tasked with running an entire kingdom when they couldn't even sit down a have a meeting? It really made Saihara stop and reevaluate the way he looked at things.

He had been so nervous that he was going accidentally slip-up and say or do something stupid. But watching the kings run about tearing apart his meeting hall after they had just met, made him think they would have no grounds to judge him for _anything_ he did.

As he and Amami continued to watch the mess unfold in front of them, Saihara sighed and shook his head knowing that they still had a whole meeting to get through. Amami nudged his shoulder and smiled down at the green-king reassuringly. Saihara returned it with a smile of his own, thankful that he’d at least have Amami there to to help balance out all of the chaos.


	2. Stay with me for eternity (Kiibouma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ouma has a nightmare, and Kiibo helps to comfort him."
> 
> Warnings: Sad, but fluffy cuddles make everything better uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is the start of a kind of arc for Ouma. These are all still one shots, but some of them will have an over-arching story. Like this one ^w^
> 
> (Also to make it easier if you're looking for a particular pairing, I'll add the major one(s) into the chapter title. And there is some minor Saikiiboumami in this chapter because they're my OT4 and I can't help myself ^^)

_Everything was dipped in an inky blackness that clung to his snow-white skin. The faces of the people surrounding him were scribbled out, their too wide grins the only things still visible. He clutched his hands to his chest, his entire body shrinking under their gazes. Their smiles bore down upon him, threatening to tear him apart with their sheer intensity. He wanted it to stop. He wanted this all to stop so badly._

_He’d do anything to make this all stop._

_A bone-chilling laugh echoed through the air, sending a shiver running down his spine. He looked up, eyes meeting with a black and white bear, it's red eye shining like a beacon of color in this monochromatic hell._

_The bear smiled at him like it knew every last little detail about him. Even things that he himself had no idea were swimming around just below the surface of his mind. It stuck out its paw, a white card sitting in the center. The bear whispered something about being able to make this all go away, for a price._

_A favor is what it asked for. Just a simple favor, in return for immortality. A small price to pay for easement of his mind, he thought._

_No more fear of dying before he made his life count for something. No more having to worry about being stabbed in the back. No more worries in general._

_And all he had to do was make sure no one touched this card._

_He took the white card, holding it carefully in his hand. He watched mesmerized as red seeped into the card, creating tiny crimson hearts along the borders. A large ‘K’ blossomed in the dead center, another much larger heart framing it. He looked up to see that the bear had disappeared without a trace, as had the people surrounding him._

_His heart twinged. He was alone now. He was safe but so alone._

_They hated him. They feared him. But they could do nothing to hurt him._

_A familiar mechanical sound floated to his ears and he whipped around, eyes scanning for the source._

_But Kiibo was still there. Kiibo would never leave him. Not ever again. He had promised._

_He rushed to the robot, arms spread wide to catch him in a hug. He didn't care if it would be the opposite of what a hug should feel like, he just wanted Kiibo to stay._

_But just as he was about to reach him, the robot stepped to the side, ripping the promised hug out from under his feet. He crashed into the spot where Kiibo had just been standing, heart, pounding in his ears. Suddenly the card in his hand burned, the flames threatening to consume him._

_“Kiibo, please don't leave me.” He stammered out, clutching the card to his chest. Kiibo said nothing._

_“You promised you wouldn't leave me.” He tried again, praying that the robot would say something. He didn't._

_“I-I’m sorry. Is that what you want me to say? That I’m sorry!?” He cried after nothing else came to his mind. Tears threatened to spill over as the silence hung in the air._

_“You should be sorry.” Kiibo finally spoke flatly, no reflection in his voice at all. “After what you’ve done, you should be sorry.”_

_Kiibo began to move away, walking further into the darkness swirling around the both of them. He cried out, begging him not to leave, but did not get up and chase after the robot._

_He knew there was no point. Everyone, even the people he trusted the most, hated him._

 

~*~

 

Ouma awoke with a start, breath ragged and heart thundering in his chest.

He looked around, quickly finding relief in the presence of color all around him. He was just in his bedroom and that had all just been a nightmare.

Ouma’s eyes slid over to the nightstand by his bedside. He looked at the third drawer from the top, gaze cutting through the wood to the blood-stained card he knew would be sitting there.

At least a majority of that had all been a nightmare.

He brushed some hair back from his face, making a face as he felt sweat beading on his brow. Ouma pushed the heavy comforter off of him as he felt more sweat clinging to his sheets and nightshirt.

This simply wouldn't do, there was no way he’d be able to get back to sleep like this. So Ouma swung his legs over the edge of the bed, shakily making his way over to a dresser on the opposite side of the room. He slid open the drawer and pulled out a new nightshirt, quickly pulling the one he was currently wearing over his head. Ouma let it drop to the floor, knowing that someone would come and take care of it in the morning.

He shivered in the cool air of his bed chambers, not really a huge fan of being cold in general. Ouma tugged on the new shirt and pulled a few strands of his hair out from underneath of the white fabric. _Much better,_ he thought as he walked back over to his bed.

Of course, the bed was still damp with sweat, so he grabbed one of the many blankets he had laying around and climbed on top of the comforter. Ouma pulled the blanket over him, tucking it under himself to make a cocoon of sorts. He let out a sigh and slipped back into sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 

~*~

 

_Ouma blinked his eyes and found himself once more surrounded by inky blackness. He looked from side to side, desperate to find anybody._

_Nobody was there._

_He tried calling out, yelling their names._

_Nobody responded._

_He cried, tugging at his hair._

_Nobody came to comfort him._

_He was completely on his own. This was the price of immortality. This maddening loneliness. He would live forever, but eventually, everything had to die. Eventually all of the people he considered his friends would die too._

_Ouma sank to his knees, wrapping his arms around himself and sobbed. This was all his fault. He had wanted to be safe from death so bad that he had to go and make a deal with one of the Jokers. He had no one to blame for this soul-crushing loneliness but himself._

_Suddenly the world began to shift. It was slight at first, the ground shaking under him. He brushed it off, too deep in his self-loathing to really care._

_But then it began to grow in intensity until Ouma couldn't have stood up if he wanted to. He clung to the inky ground, eyes screwed shut as the world around rocked back and forth, threatening to throw him from its surface._

_“Ouma!” A voice shouted to him. It sounded so familiar._

_“Ouma please wake up!” The same voice called out again, their worry reflected in their voice._

_He wanted to wake up; he wanted this to all just be some bad dream. But it wasn't. The card continued to burn, a reminder of his mistake._

_“KOKICHI!” The voice shouted, and a particularly powerful shake of the earth finally sent him flying into the air. Ouma closed his eyes as he drew closer to the ground, arms tucked close to his chest so he couldn't accidentally break his fall._

 

~*~

 

He screamed. The first thing Ouma did as he opened his eyes, was scream. Something cold and metal clapped over his mouth, silencing him. He only struggled harder, trying to push whatever had him trapped away.

“O-Ouma, please stop! You’re ok, nothing’s going to hurt you.”

For the first time since he opened his eyes, Ouma took in the room. Color flooded his senses, calming him almost immediately. He was just back in his room.

Ouma looked down his nose to see that the thing covering his mouth, was a hand. And as his eyes trailed up the person’s arm, he found himself staring up into the concerned face of Kiibo.

“Kiibo…” Ouma breathed out, voice still muffled by the robot’s hand. Realizing this, Kiibo withdrew his hand quickly.

“I-I’m so sorry Ouma! What did you say?” He asked rapidly.

Ouma slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, the blanket he had cocooned himself in earlier now laying half on-half off of the bed.

He blinked and ran a hand through his messy purple hair.

“It was nothing important, ok,” Ouma said looking back up at Kiibo. The robot nodded, withdrawing slightly.

“O-oh, of course. I understand.” He stammered.

Ouma sighed and patted a spot on the bed beside him. Kiibo blinked like he didn't believe the king was inviting him onto his bed. Ouma rolled his eyes.

“Come one, just get on the bed already.” He assured. Kiibo nodded quickly and clambered up beside Ouma. The robot sighed, despite him lacking any ability to actually breathe.

Ouma stared down into his hand, watching as his fingers clenched and unclenched. It was relaxing in a weird kind of way. And coupled with the soft noise of Kiibo’s motors running next to him, Ouma relaxed enough to let a calm breath slip past his lips.

“Are you ok Ouma?” Kiibo asked drawing Ouma out of his slight trance. He blinked registering the question.

“Oh, yeah I'm alright,” Ouma responded softly.

“Are you sure? Y-you were, uh, screaming and-”

“I wasn't screaming!” Ouma stated emphatically, despite knowing it was a lie. Kiibo raised an eyebrow.

“But you were still doing it while you were awake-”

“I _said_ I wasn't screaming Kiibo.” Ouma cut him off once more, eyes burning.

Kiibo backed off with a sigh, folding his hands in his lap. Ouma immediately wanted to apologize, hating the hurt look in Kiibo’s eyes.

But he didn't. He was the king, and could _never_ go back on his word. Even for something like this. Instead, he just scooted closer to Kiibo and leaned his head against the robot’s shoulder. He didn't mind the feeling of the cold metal pressing up against his cheek. It was a good kind of cold; a comforting kind of cold.

He felt Kiibo stiffen slightly before finally relaxing.

“I’m sorry,” Kiibo began, “I was just worried that you were hurt or something.”

Ouma smirked, looking up into the robot’s face.

“Aww, you were worried about _me_? How adorable.” Ouma cooed playfully, tone the opposite of what he was actually feeling.

Kiibo blushed and tried to hide his face behind his comically large bow tie.

“O-of course I was worried. You’ve never acted like that before.” He sputtered.

“Acted like, what?” Ouma asked clenching his hand again.

Kiibo squirmed, the motors picking up speed as though they were his heart racing.

“Well like, _that_.” He replied simply, not sure how to better express it.

Ouma pulled back a little so he could look up into Kiibo’s face properly. He saw the fear in the robot’s pink-red eyes. The sheer concern that he felt for the small king.

He hated that look. He hated that Kiibo looked at him with such sad eyes. He wanted him to look at him with love, not pity. He wanted Kiibo to be happy and joyful.

Ouma felt tears threatening to spill over and he covered his face with his hands. He didn't want Kiibo to see, he didn't want him to worry even more. But of course, the robot was concerned.

“O-Ouma!? What happened? Did I do something that upset you? I’m sorry!” Kiibo apologized, drawing his hands close to his chest. Ouma bit his lip as the tears built up even more. A few escaped from behind his palms, dripping down his cheeks and on the bed.

Kiibo hopped up from the bed and was on the floor kneeling before Ouma in an instant.

“I am so sorry! Tell me what I did wrong a-and I won't do it again!” Kiibo reassured.

This was torture. The pain and worry in Kiibo’s voice, the burning he felt from the card tucked away in the drawer; it was all too much for the young king.

He cried, slipping from the bed and onto the floor. Ouma reached out for Kiibo and latched on to him. He hugged him tightly, not wanting to let him get away like he had in his dream.

“Don't leave me.” Ouma sobbed, pressing his face into the cool of Kiibo’s chest plate. “Please, don't leave me alone.”

The robot stiffened at first, not at all expecting Ouma to practically tackle him. But was quick to soften as Ouma hugged tighter. Kiibo wrapped his own arms around Ouma’s small frame, holding the king close.

“I would never leave you Ouma. Not ever again.” Kiibo vowed. He wasn't all too sure as to why Ouma was acting this way but knew that his king surely had his reasons. No human actually enjoyed being sad, so they all had to have a reason right?

“I-I don't want you to hate me either.” Ouma whimpered out. Kiibo moved one of his hands from Ouma’s back and began to comb his fingers through the king’s hair. He hummed softly, the motor in his chest setting a gentle and steady rhythm. Ouma pressed his ear right up to where the motor was located, listening to the closest thing to a heart Kiibo had.

 _It's so much better than a human heart could ever be,_ Ouma thought. It was the same; never changing, never stopping. He hummed at the feeling of Kiibo’s fingers running through his hair, not even minding the slight pain whenever a few strands got stuck in between the robot’s joints.

“I had a dream,” Ouma began, “where you, and Amami, and Saihara - where everyone - just left me. All alone.” He tightened his grip around Kiibo. “It was so dark, and I couldn't do anything else to make it go away. I-I just-”

Ouma broke off with a choked sob. He felt Kiibo press his lips to his head.

“Aren't dreams supposed to be good?” Kiibo asked innocently, and Ouma couldn't help but smile.

“Heh, yeah you’re right.” Ouma paused. “I guess you could say this was a nightmare then.”

Kiibo lifted Ouma’s chin, forcing him to look the robot in the eyes. Ouma searched Kiibo’s face, desperately looking for a way to make him happy again. Kiibo’s mechanical heart whirred away in his chest, unstoppable.

_He's going to leave you too. Eventually, his heart will stop too. You’ll be all alone._

The voice of that bear cackled in his ear and Ouma choked back another sob.

Ouma was going to make Kiibo break his promise to stay by his side. Him with this damned immortality would make it impossible for Kiibo to carry through his promise.

“I’m sorry Kiibo.” Ouma whimpered. “I'm so, so, sorry.”

Kiibo pulled him even closer and buried his face in the young ruler’s hair.

“You don't have anything to apologize for, ok?” He reassured.

Ouma nodded shakily, unable to let Kiibo know just how wrong he was.

They sat there on the floor for what felt like hours, Ouma eventually moving completely onto Kiibo’s lap to make it more comfortable for the both of them. Even if Kiibo couldn't feel and didn't mind their previous position, Ouma had wanted this so he went along with it.

Ouma hummed quietly as Kiibo had recently started to gently rock back and forth. The king could feel sleep catching up to him, the adrenaline finally wearing off. He yawned and nuzzled at Kiibo’s chest who responded by kissing Ouma’s head.

“Are you getting tired?” He asked and Ouma nodded. Kiibo smiled. “Do you wish to get back into your bed?” Ouma took a moment to think before nodding again.

“Yeah, but I want you to stay with me.” He requested, looking up at Kiibo. The robot hummed in agreement, and the pair began untangling themselves.

Kiibo stood not having to worry about stiff joints and held out a hand to help his king. Ouma, who _did_ have to worry about stiff joints, winced as he tried to stand on his own. Seeing Kiibo’s outstretched hand, he took it thankfully.

The robot lead him to the bed and helped him clamber back in. Once Ouma was settled, he too climbed onto it. Kiibo felt his cheeks grow red as he lay down only to immediately have the king latch onto him once more.

Ouma snickered softly and pressed a gentle kiss under Kiibo’s chin, unable to reach his cheek.

“Thank you,” Ouma said gratefully, settling his head against Kiibo’s chest. He listened intently to the whirring, mechanical heart.

“O-of course Ouma. I did promise you that I’d stay by your side right?” Kiibo said slightly flustered, almost as though they hadn't just spent the past hour or so curled together on the floor.

Ouma sighed contently, wishing that they could just stay like this for all of eternity. That Saihara and Amami could be here too, safe within their own little bubble of paradise.

He wanted it so badly, Ouma could practically feel the pair of kings there with him. Saihara’s arms wrapped around him and Amami’s around Kiibo. The three people whom Ouma trusted the most there with him for eternity.

And with them, he wouldn't be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, I couldn't help myself. Every fic I write apparently needs to have my faves suffering in some way ;_;


	3. A king is bored, and a queen is annoyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Amami needs to prepare things for a meeting with the Diamonds, but really doesn't want to. Toujou, meanwhile, really just wants to kill his lazy ass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I might have lowkey been projecting onto Amami in this as I have a paper that I still need to finish...
> 
> (Also, in this au about 90% of the people who are married to each other are either just really good friends or accaintances uwu)

For a land so far north, today was surprisingly warm for the kingdom of Spades. The cities and towns were bustling with more activity than ever as the people tried to soak up as much of the warmth before it disappeared. 

However, things were slightly different within the palace walls. Instead of going outside and enjoying the warm air, Queen Toujou was tucked away in the royal library. Not reading, mind you, but watching over her husband like he was a toddler in need of supervision. 

Which was kind of true in a way.

The king was expected to present a new business deal with the kingdom of Diamonds, but had yet to even look into their current agreement. And to only make matters worse, the meeting was in less than three days. 

Toujou let out a frustrated breath, watching as Amami tapped his pen on the desk. It was clear that he was just stalling for time at this point, waiting for her to walk away and then slip outside. Again. 

The queen couldn't even count the number of times  _ that day _ the guards had had to drag him back up to the library. All because she walked away thinking that she could trust him to take care of his own business. Honestly it sometimes felt like  _ she _ was the king with all of the slack she constantly needing to pick up. 

Amami sighed and laid his head down on the desk in exasperation. Toujou rolled her eyes.

“You know, if you had taken the time to map this out weeks ago, you wouldn't be having this problem now.” She lectured, crossing her arms. Amami let out a weak groan.

“Yeah, I know,” he raised his head, “but I didn't expect it would take  _ this  _ long to complete.” 

“Oh stop it. This isn't the first time you’ve had to do this, so I know you knew what you were getting into.” She retorted. He rolled his pen tip between his fingers, getting ink all over himself. She sucked in a breath, counting to ten in her head. 

Amami wasn't a bad king by any means. Toujou would even argue that he was one of the best that the four kingdoms had seen in a long time, especially considering his age.

However, he wasn't without his flaws, and the more sides Toujou saw of the king, the more she found. 

In particular, his work ethic. He wasn't a super self motivated person, so unless there was an incentive for him to get started, you’d have to drag him kicking and screaming to the finish line. Just like now.

Toujou sighed when Amami shifted slightly and revealed a still blank page sitting in the desk. He hadn't even tried to doodle on it or anything. 

_ Thank god his sisters aren't like this,  _ she thought,  _ because there’s no way that his parents would have been able to keep up with 13 versions of him. _

“Ok Amami,” she asked and he looked up at her, “what will it take for you to sit here and finish this up quicker?” 

The king stared down at the blank page deep in thought, brows furrowed. He opened his mouth to say something, but Toujou cut him off.

“Something reasonable.” 

Immediately he closed his mouth and she brought her hand to her face.

“Well you said something reasonable, and what I had in mind probably wouldn't have been.”

“What  _ did _ you have in mind Amami?” She asked, exasperated.

He threaded his fingers through his hair and mumbled something under his breath. 

“Could you please speak up?” Toujou asked, patience waning.

Amami glanced out the window behind her and once more mumbled out something.

“Amami.” She threatened and the blue king sighed.

“It would be a lot easier if you weren’t standing over me the entire time.” Amami tapped the pen on the wood desk, still staring out the window. Toujou raised her eyebrow, more confused than offended.

“I don’t really understand how that’s not a reasonable request?” She asked, eyes boring a hole into Amami’s head.

The king of Spades shuffled uncomfortably under her gaze. 

“Well I know that as soon as you leave, I’d try to sneak outside again.” He said with a playful grin. Toujou sucked in a breath, calming herself. 

“Right. So, again, I’ll ask,” she leaned forward and put her hands on the desk, “what, would it take, to get you to stay in here, and finish up your work?” 

Amami shrugged. 

“I honestly can’t think of anything. Sorry.” 

Toujou looked at the blank page on the desk. Part of her was saying to just walk away and leave his ass to face Chabashira without anything written up. A very tempting idea at this moment in time.

However, on the other hand, this  _ was _ a great deal for the Spades. So throwing away this opportunity out of spite seemed really short-sighted in the long run. The queen sighed and moved around behind the desk. 

“Would you please move.” She asked Amami as politely as she could. The king blinked up at her in disbelief, hands clutching the arms of his chair. 

“Wait, are you being serious?” He asked skeptical of what Toujou’s intentions were.

“Yes, I am being perfectly serious,” she nodded, “Now please move before I flip you out of that chair myself.” 

Quickly Amami slid from his chair and gently placed the pen down on the desk, not wanting to test Toujou’s patience by tossing it. She sighed in relief and sat down, flattening out her skirt. Her gaze lifted to find her husband rushing towards the library door, hand on the handle when her voice brought him to a halt. 

“Wait,” she called out and he slowly turned to face her.

“Yes?” Amami asked, anxiously tapping his fingers on the door handle. 

“Come back over  here please,” Toujou said, motioning him over with her finger. Like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar, Amami slunk back towards the desk. Upon reaching it, he fluttered his eyelashes, smiling innocently at the queen. He opened his mouth to say something that would surely be stupid, but Toujou cut him off by reaching up and plucking her crown from her head. Amami watched, confused. She then held out her crown to him and motioned towards his own crown with her other hand. 

“If I’m doing the job of the king, don’t you think that I should at least have the crown to match?” She asked with a small smile. Amami blinked at her and scratched the back of his head.

“U-uh, yeah I guess so…” Amami said trailing off and placing a hand onto his crown. Toujou gave him a pointed look, raising an eyebrow and motioning for him to hand it over. With a sigh, Amami relinquished the crown to her. The queen smiled, setting it onto her head and pushed her own crown in his direction. 

“So I’ll be the king until this is finished, and  _ you’ll _ be acting as the queen,” she began before he could interject, “Of course that also means that you will be required to fulfill all of the duties of the queen.” 

Amami placed the crown on his head, smoothing out a few stray curls. 

“Um, like what exactly?” He asked, not really liking the way that Toujou was looking at him.

“Oh, you know,” she smiled, “all of the duties that  _ you _ put off doing and that  _ I _ need to complete.” 

Suddenly, she stood up and moved around from behind the desk. 

“Like this paperwork for example.” Toujou said, gesturing to the blank pages and thick documents littering the workspace. She turned to find a visibly paler Amami, the other having realized just how badly he had been tricked. 

Toujou smiled as she brushed past him on her way towards the door. 

“But I’m certain that you’ll have it all done in no time,  _ Queen _ Amami.” 

And as she closed the doors behind her, Toujou swore she had heard Amami’s jaw hitting the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one's a little shorter than the past two, I've been working on the next chapter for my other ndrv3 fic, and didn't really have a ton of time for a super long chapter uwu

**Author's Note:**

> As always please let me know if there are any errors as I edit this myself, and feel free to talk to me over on my tumblr, minteaowo.tumblr.com
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
